The Moment I Met You
by s1r1
Summary: It only takes a moment. For your eyes to meet and then. Your heart knows in a moment. You will never be alone again.
1. Blood Relations

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Supernatural nor anything affiliated with both these shows.**

**Summary: It only takes a moment. For your eyes to meet and then. Your heart knows in a moment. You will never be alone again. (Song - It Only Takes a Moment from the Musical: Hello, Dolly).**

**AN: Karen and Keith Scott are proud parents to Lucas, Nathan and Brooke Scott. Lucas and Nathan are fraternal twins with Lucas being the older one by 4 minutes. Everyone is the same age except for Brooke who is a year younger and Dean who is a year older.**

**Also, a huge shout out goes to my sister, Rachel and my dear friend, Q for helping me turn this concept into a story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Blood Relations**

It's been a year since Lucas and Nathan left for college. With them being gone, I was the only child left in Tree Hill. I love my parents very much but life in Tree Hill wasn't the same once Lucas and Nathan left. Although, Mom and Dad spent many of their free time with me, it wasn't enough as they had to run Scott Enterprise.

In the end, I fell into depression. Tree Hill wasn't the same without my brothers and it had been a long while since I've felt so lonely. You're probably wondering what about my friends? Truthfully, I don't have any friends in my year. The only friends I have are my brothers' tight circle of friends. Without them, I lost in touch with reality and I slowly became a recluse in Tree Hill.

When Mom and Dad realized what had happened, they tried every measure they could think off to help me overcome my depression. They cut back their hours at work and Mom even left the runnings of the company to Dad so she could be by my side. They enrolled me in programs hoping I'll hit it off with someone and even sent me to a therapist to help me through my bout of depression. But, no matter what they did, it didn't help. Instead, their methods pushed me even further and I plummeted harder.

At last, they decided to clue in Lucas and Nathan on my condition. Lucas was furious that they kept my depression a secret but I knew why they did it in the first place. They wanted my brothers to enjoy college life and didn't want to damper their spirits. They knew my brothers would feel responsible once they found out that I had been affected badly with their absence.

The following day, both my brothers flew in from New York. The first thing they did when they reached home was storm my bedroom. When they saw me staring blankly ahead, they sat beside me trying to snap me out of my funk by asking why I never once turned to them. Although, I could hear them chatting away, as much as I tried to speak, no words came out of my mouth, so I sat there staring vacantly for hours as my brothers tried their best to reach out to me. After awhile when they realized their efforts were futile, they snapped and left my room in a huff.

-xxx-

That night, Luke came over and slipped into bed beside me. He just laid there holding my hand as he murmured assuring words. "Brooke, I'm here for you, okay. I know I haven't been there lately but that's going to change. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"I just can't believe that Nate and I were so caught up in our lives that we didn't think it was suspicious when we couldn't get through to you. God…I can't believe I didn't see this coming. How could I not? You've always been surrounded by us since young and even at high school, you were always a part of our gang," Luke shuddered.

"Care Bear, I'm so sorry that I never realized how leaving would have left a huge impact on you. Forgive me?" Luke appealed. "You don't have to answer right now, okay? I just want you to know how sorry I am…actually both of us are and that we'll never make the same mistake again."

"Go to sleep, sis. Everything will be better in the morning," Luke whispered as I fell asleep to the soothing sound of his voice.

Lucas has always been my pillar of strength. Ever since I was small, he was always there standing guard watching over me and doing his best to take care of me. He took his job as a big brother seriously and he's almost protective of Nathan as he is with me. But, once Nathan grew older Lucas let loose the tight rein he had Nathan on. He trusted Nathan more and let him out of his sight more often but at the end of the day, anyone who messes with Luke's kid brother or me will have hell to pay.

However, Lucas is different with me. He doesn't give me a free reign like he does with Nathan and even though, I sometimes resent being kept on a tight leash; I know my brother is just looking out for me and that he just wants to ensure that I'm safe. Before the incident that shook our family, Lucas wasn't annoyingly protective. He actually let me out his sight once in a while but after that event, Lucas changed and became overprotective.

-xxx-

When I woke up the next day, I felt so much better. So, I decided to have breakfast with my family which has been a rare occurrence as ever since I fell into depression, Mom or Rosa would bring my meals to my room. Everyone was surprised to see me. The look on their faces had me backtracking to my safe haven but alas, Lucas got up and ushered me to a seat beside him.

"Brooke, I'm so happy you've joining us for breakfast. What do you want? There's toast, cereal, muffins, bagels, bacon, eggs, ham and sausages," Lucas rambled.

"Umm…I'll have some scrambled eggs and orange juice," I replied hesitatingly.

"Coming right up, sis."

As Lucas when about setting my plate, I stared numbly at the table feeling awkward and self-conscious when the clearing of a throat had me looking up.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything besides breakfast?" Nathan asked.

I looked intently into Nate's eyes before answering. "I'm feeling better…all I need is some food."

"Okay, but you and I are going to have a talk after this," Nate mentioned.

"Uhh…I…"

"Brooke, please. I really need to talk to you. Just the two of us," Nate pleaded.

"Yeah…okay."

Just then Lucas arrives with my breakfast. Instead of eating, I stared at my plate impassively as my mind wondered to the conversation that would take place after breakfast. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a poke in my ribs. I look up to see Lucas nudging me to eat. I take a sip of my juice reluctantly before grabbing my fork.

-xxx-

Once breakfast is over, Nathan leads me to the patio. He makes sure I'm settled down comfortably before starting.

"Brookie, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I should have known that it would be rough for you since we've never been far away before," Nate apologized.

"Nate, I…"

"You don't have to say a word. It's our fault for not realizing sooner. You know we both were wondering why you didn't call. We tried calling but every time, your phone was either engaged or disconnected. Finally, we called Mom and she said you just needed time to adjust. We never thought she meant this," Nate gestured wildly.

"I'm sorry for making you worried."

"You don't have to be sorry. Luke and I will do our best to be here for you, okay?"

"Okay," I answered. "So, how's Columbia?"

"It's wonderful. You'll like it there. Luke and I can't wait to have you join us. Everyone is eager to see you. Haley misses you terribly. We can't wait for you to meet some of our friends there. They've been hearing Luke and I talk nonstop about our baby sister," Nate replied.

"I hope I'll get in. I really want to be in the same place as both of you too. I miss the others too especially Haley," I said shakily as tears clouded my vision. "I hope you didn't say bad things about me."

"You know we'll never do that," Nate assured. "Come here," Nate said enveloping me in a hug as I sobbed.

-xxx-

Lucas and Nathan stayed at home for a week before finally leaving for Columbia. Before leaving, they made me promise to call them whenever I felt lonely. And if they couldn't be there, they'll make sure someone is always available for me to talk to. I promised them I would and if I ever felt like I'm going down the same path as before, I'll let them know. I bid them goodbye hugging both of them fiercely as they dropped a kiss on top of my head.

When they left for the airport, tears streamed uncontrollably down my cheeks as the feeling of loneliness and dread filled me up inside. But I knew better than to fall into the same habit as I had assured my family I wouldn't take that path again.

With that mantra in my head, I decided to turn my life around. I focused more on my studies and spent most of my time talking with my teachers and doing extra credit. Even though, I didn't have any close friends, at least no one bothered me and left me in peace as I worked my way maintaining my grades. By the end of the month, I became a tutor.

Tutoring was a great experience. I felt alive and I finally understood what Haley meant when she said tutoring made her happy. I loved helping others and the feeling I get when they did well on a test made me blissful. I knew then that tutoring was my calling and I spent many hours at the tutoring center assisting other students in their studies. Through tutoring, I made some friends and it was a nice change having someone to talk to in class.

With tutoring, time flew by so quickly and next thing I know, it's graduation day. I was crowned valedictorian and I graduated high school with a perfect GPA. Mom and Dad were so proud. The look on their faces had me feeling grateful that I decided to turn my life around for the better. The day of graduation, I was a bundle of nerves. I've always been shy and to make a speech in front of the entire student body and their parents was nerve wrecking. When I got onto the podium to give my valedictorian speech, I looked over at my parents and was pleasantly surprised to see Lucas, Nathan and Haley sitting beside them cheering loudly. My nerves settled and I smiled at my siblings, proclaimed sister and my parents as I started off with my speech.

"Today is the ending of one journey and a beginning of a new path. High school is the one place where everyone is cocooned into a clique with no way of escaping the label one is stuck with. On the other hand, with college the world is presented to us on a silver platter and who we were in high school doesn't matter anymore and the label that we wore to high school every day is erased and all that is left is a blank slate. With this new slate, each one of us can create a new dream and have the courage and perseverance to fulfill our lifelong dreams that have taken a back seat in high school. College is the next step for us to find who we truly are and learn to live with who we are. To a new beginning!" I shouted as my classmates and I threw our graduation caps in the air.

Before I could sprint to my family, I felt myself being hugged by them. They were all congratulating me saying how far I have came. I felt so happy having my family with me that tears of joy trickled down my chin.

-xxx-

When I saw the package from Columbia University, I was shaking all over. I really wanted to go there. I opened the package with trepidation as I prayed that I will be accepted into Columbia. With the letter carefully in my hands, I scanned the contents. Once I saw the words 'You've been accepted into Columbia University' I shrieked out loud.

Mom and Dad came thundering into my room shouting, "What happen…what happen?"

"I got into Columbia," I announced breathlessly.

"Honey, that's great!" Mom exclaimed as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl," Dad proclaimed as he smiled happily.

Mom and Dad looked so proud. They knew how much I wanted to get into Columbia as everyone I knew was there. I'm excited and contented that my wish has come true. All the work and effort I put into high school was to help me get into one of the Ivy League Schools in the country. I'm honored knowing I've been accepted by one of the best schools in America.

Life has never really been easy for me. You'll think that since both my brothers were the kings of high school that I'll be popular. Boy is that far from the truth. In elementary and middle school, everything was fine and I had friends of my own but somehow, something changed when I went to high school. Everyone in my year hated me and because of that I didn't had any friends and I was a loner in my year. No one sat with me and everyone avoided me like a plague.

If it weren't for my brothers and their friends, I wouldn't have made it through high school. Since I had no one, my brothers took me under their wing and their friends in turn made me a part of their tight circle. Lucas and Nathan's tight circle consisted of Haley, Rachel, Jake, Clay and Peyton. They treated me as their own and they all had my back.

Besides Lucas and Nathan, I'm super close with Haley. She's my best friend though technically she's Lucas's best friend to begin with. Haley lives next door to us and her parents are the co-owners of James Studios. Our parents are really close with one another and that's how Lucas and Haley became best buds as they have been raised together since they were in their nappies.

As I was always at Luke's side, I hung out with them constantly and with the passing of time, I regarded Haley as my sister. Growing up, Haley and I would always have slumber parties and sometimes our Moms and her sisters would join in the fun. Besides Mom, Haley taught me what fun being a girl is and the joys of sisterhood.

"_Haley, is it okay if I call you my sister?" I asked._

"_Uhh…I"_

"_It's okay if you don't want me too. I just thought I should let you know that I think of you as one," I replied assuredly._

"_No…I'm not mad. I'm just in awe that you feel like I'm your sister because I've always thought the same thing about you," Haley answered._

"_You do?" I questioned._

"_Yes, I do. Even though, I have Quinn and Taylor and I love them to death, I've always been closer to you," Haley declared._

That was one of the best days of my life. I love having a sister and for Haley to inform me that I was always like a sister to her made me joyful. I know Lucas is thankful that I have Haley. He has always wanted me to have a sister or a best friend that I could look up to and share my thoughts with and to him, Haley is the perfect choice. She's everything he wants in a best friend.

-xxx-

To ease myself into my new setting, I decided to leave for Columbia two weeks earlier. Luke and Nate are pleased that their baby sis is finally at the same place as them. Truthfully, ever since I received my acceptance letter, I wanted to leave for Columbia. I can't wait to see everybody. Mom and Dad decided to send me off. Dad wouldn't hear of it when I told him I was fine going by myself. Secretly, I'm glad Dad didn't budge as I really wanted to have them see me off. Once we're in the airport, Mom is teary-eyed. This is the first time my parents have ever let me out of their sight ever since that fateful incident many years ago.

"Honey, if you can't visit then your Dad and I will come to New York instead," Mom stated as she pulls me into a hug. "Oh honey, I love you very much. Look after yourself and keep in touch with us."

Once I'm out of Mom's embrace, I turn to Dad. He just smiles sadly before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Tears started riveting down my cheeks and it takes everything I have to not leave them and go. I hug Dad back fiercely whispering, "I love you Dad. I'll visit as much as I can."

"Take care. You'll always be my little girl. If you need anything, your Mom and I are here for you," Dad murmurs letting me go.

"Bye…Mom, Dad. I love you both so much!"

"We love you too, honey. Take care and let us know when you've met up with your brothers," Mom replied.

I waved one more time before turning and setting on my journey to Columbia University.

-xxx-

Almost two hours later, the plane touches down in New York. I get off the plane grabbing my bags at the baggage carousel before heading towards the exit. Suddenly I hear my name being called. I turned to my right and I see Lucas and Nathan standing beside the wall with huge grins on their faces. I scurried towards them with my bags in tow. "Luke…Nate…I miss you both so much."

"We miss you too," they chorused as they pulled me into a bear hug dropping kisses on my forehead. I closed my eyes settling in their embrace before kissing them gently on their cheek.

"Brooke, look at you all grown up," Nathan said.

Lucas grinned. "If you weren't our sister, guys would be chasing after you. Luckily, you have us to protect you from those mobsters."

"Haha…very funny," I replied sarcastically as I hitched my jacket closer.

"Come on, let's go. Everybody is dying to see you," Nate stated grabbing my bags as he heads outside.

"Columbia, here I come," I muttered inaudibly as Lucas puts an arm around me steering us towards the exit.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. ;)


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Supernatural nor anything affiliated with both these shows.**

**Summary: It only takes a moment. For your eyes to meet and then. Your heart knows in a moment. You will never be alone again. (Song - It Only Takes a Moment from the Musical: Hello, Dolly).**

**AN: I would love to give a huge shout out to my readers, those who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. You all rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Surprise**

Brooke sat at the back of Nathan's silver Jaguar looking out the window as her brothers argued on the music before finally deciding on a station that was about to play Kings of Leon's _Use Somebody_.

"Ooh… I love this song!" Brooke exclaimed as she sang along. "_I've been roaming around… Always looking down at all I see… Painted faces fill the places I can't reach… You know that I could use somebody… You know that I could use somebody…"_

As Brooke sang the lyrics to the song, her brothers looked at each other and grinned when they saw how relaxed their baby sister looked. "Well, at least we chose the right station," Nathan conceded as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she looks happy, doesn't she?" Lucas pointed out as both brothers looked into the rearview mirror as Brooke sang the song with much gusto.

"She does. It's so much better than when she was depressed, huh?" Nathan said thoughtfully.

"Yup, it is better," Lucas answered as he leaned back in his seat.

A while later, the car came to a stop in front of a brownstone building. "We're here," Nathan announced shutting off the engine.

"The building looks gorgeous," Brooke declared admiring the architecture.

"Well you know Mom and Dad; they want us to have the best of everything," Lucas replied clutching Brooke's bags in his hands. "We'll sort out your living arrangement later. For tonight, you'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom."

"Okay, Luke."

"Come on. Everyone's inside," Nathan cajoled as he unlocked the door leading his siblings inside.

"Tigger" a voice called out. Before Brooke could search around for Haley, someone hugs her tightly. "Oh, I've missed you!" Haley professed squeezing Brooke before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hales, I've missed you too! It's been awhile," Brooke admitted putting an arm around her best friend slash sister. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"They're in the living room," Haley answered steering Brooke towards their friends. "We've going to have so much fun! The whole gang back again once more."

"Brooke!" everyone chorused upon Brooke's entrance. "How are you?" Jake asked giving Brooke a one-armed hug as Clay kissed her forehead.

"I'm good," Brooke said returning the hug and kiss. Once the guys moved back, Brooke found herself being enveloped by Peyton and Rachel. "B, you made it!"

"Okay. Let's give Brooke some breathing space," Lucas ordered taking control of the situation. "Let's just sit and chill."

Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Rachel sat on one of the couches while Nathan, Jake and Clay sat opposite them. Instead of following everyone to the couches, Peyton opted for the bean bag. Peyton leaned in breathing deeply with her eyes closed as her blonde curls framed her face. "How was the flight?"

"It was okay. I couldn't wait to get off and see all of you."

"We have been missing our Lil' Brooke," Clay mentioned leaning forward. "It's no fun not having you around."

"Thanks Clay. Are you and Jake living with Luke and Nate?"

"Nah, we aren't. We were supposed to but then we got sidetracked and join the fraternity. We're the proud members of Delta Sigma Phi," Clay disclosed standing. He puffed up his chest and mockingly bowed to the amusement of everyone.

"What about you girls?" Brooke questioned once the laughter had died down.

"The three of us live on campus. I didn't want to do this now but since you asked, we have a surprise for you," Haley informed.

"What is it?" Brooke quizzed a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she peered into her best friend's face.

"Since you were coming here, your Dad called to discuss about your living arrangement. He wanted you to feel safe and secure. So, he got you a three bedroom apartment like the one Luke and Nate has," Haley divulged eagerly.

"What? He did?"

"Uh huh, he did. Anyway, we'll be living together," Haley grinned as she grabbed Brooke's hands in hers. "What do you think, sis?"

"Wow! I'm thrilled. I can't believe we're finally living together," Brooke replied happily gripping Haley's hands. "Wait… you said three bedrooms, what about Rachel and Peyton?"

"B, I'm your new roommate. We were supposed to get a four bedroom apartment but Peyton here loves staying at the dorms though I don't understand why," Rachel commented.

"P, why don't you want to live with us?"

"Oh Brooke, it's not that I don't. Believe me, I do. It's just that I'm comfortable being in campus, so I'll never have to hurry. You know me, I need my beauty sleep," Peyton joked. "Don't worry; I'll make sure I'll stay over some days?"

"Okay," Brooke nodded. "So, now that's out of the way, who do you all hang out with in Columbia?"

"Well, Dean and Sam are our best buds here. They're both in the basketball team too. Besides them, there's Jessica and Castiel. Owen, Quinn and Julian occasionally join us too," Lucas added thoughtfully. "We can't wait for you to meet the rest of them. Everyone's either on a trip or visiting their hometown."

Just then Jake jumps up from the couch. "Why don't we eat? I'm starving," Jake announced as he grabs the pizza box at the far end table.

-xxx-

Seeing everyone so jubilant has me feeling at ease with my decision of coming here. It's like I'm back in Tree Hill. I'm so happy nothing has changed and everyone still treats me the same. I do hope their new pals will like me too. I would hate it if they don't as Nate and Luke don't really need any problems from me.

As I stew over the possibility of their friends liking me, an abrupt voice breaks through. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

I looked up and was startled to see Nathan looking at me concernedly. "I couldn't sleep. After I got off the phone with Mom and Dad, I've been tossing and turning in bed for a good one hour before deciding to get some milk, hoping I'll be drowsy soon," I replied tiredly as I took a huge gulp of milk.

"Everything okay? I know it seems scary but everything is going to be all right," Nathan said soothingly as he sat beside me.

"I just miss Mom and Dad. This is the first time I'm away from them after that incident," I alluded as my memories of that time filled my head.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Luke and I will take good care of you. Everyone has your back, okay? If they do anything to you, they know Luke and I will kick their ass," Nate proudly proclaimed.

"Thanks Nate. Don't know what I'll do without you both," I answered honestly as I leaned on his side clutching my mug tightly.

"We're you're brothers and we love you and we'll do anything to protect you," Nate said wrapping an arm around me. "Why don't we get to bed?"

"Let's just stay here for a while longer," I propose as I lay my head on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Nate replied as we sat in the darkened kitchen keeping each other company.

-xxx-

"How was your night?" Lucas asked peering intently into my hazel eyes.

"It was okay. Nate and I talked for a bit," I replied pilling my plate with toast.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it was. I love talking with both of you," I acknowledged buttering a slice of toast. I love spending time with my brothers. They're the best siblings I could ever ask for and they've never complain about me joining their friends and being a part of their gang.

"We do too. It would be great if the three of us could hangout this weekend without any interruptions whatsoever," Lucas said while cutting his sausages.

"That'll be great. It's been quite some time seen it's just been the three of us," I nodded in approval as my mind conjured all kinds of things the three of us could do together. "Where's Nate? I didn't see him earlier?"

"He left really early. He has to meet some guy for something. He did mention that he'll be back later to see you off," Lucas answered as he took a bite of his sausage.

"Where is our place? Is it near you guys?" I questioned before nibbling my toast.

"Actually, it is. You'll be living three doors down from here."

I squealed in delight. "_Seriously?_ Can't believe Dad got a place nearby to both of you."

"Well, he did. I take it, you're excited," Lucas added happily.

"Of course, I am. I'm living with my friends and it's nearby my wonderful brothers," I boasted as I gave Luke a smile. "Let's finish up, so we can check out my new place," I said impatiently as I thought of all the things the girls and I could do.

-xxx-

"Wow! The place is amazing," I replied looking around the apartment in wonder. "I'm so glad the three of us are going to be roommates!" I yelled.

"Come on; let's check out your room. I know you'll love it if we had a connecting room, so we're sharing a bathroom while Rachel has her own personal one," Haley said leading me towards her room. "So, what do you think? The guys together with us girls decorated the place."

"It looks wonderful. It reminds me of my room back in Tree Hill," I answered sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, we decided to decorate it like your room, so you'll feel like you're at home," Haley said sitting next to me. "I'm so glad you like it."

"Brooke!"

"Yes Luke?" I asked turning to look at Lucas who was standing at the doorway with Nathan behind him.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you both for helping the girls pick out the colors and arrangement," I replied happily getting off the bed as I pulled both Luke and Nate into a group hug.

"Glad you like, Brookie," Nathan said dropping a kiss on my forehead. "Well, we both should get going, see you tomorrow for our day out."

"Have a great day, Brooke," Lucas nodded as he gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving the place with Nathan.

"So, what do you want to do?" Haley asked as she lied down closing her eyes.

"We should catch up. There are a lot of things I know you're dying to tell me," I said sliding beside Haley. "Do you love it here?"

"I do very much. The classes are great and the professors really know their stuff. Besides, everyone I know is here and I've made many new friends here," Haley said truthfully.

"So, there's no guy?"

"Honestly, no. I'm too focused on my studies right now."

"What about Clay or Jake?" I voiced out.

"Well, Jake is single as far as I know while Clay is maybe into Quinn. I've seen the two of them together and it looks like there's something between them. It's kind of weird to see my oldest sister hooking up with one of my friends," Haley replied observantly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's going to be a blast having you here especially since all of us have a class together," Haley said grabbing one of the pillows.

"Me too. Hales, do you think I should change?" I asked softly clutching one of the pillows in her hand. The thought of changing who I am has been bugging me the whole day. I know the only one who could help me see some perspective is my best friend slash sister.

"What do you mean, Tigger?" Haley questioned concernedly.

I shrugged. "I just want Columbia to be different, you know? I don't want to be the loner anymore, so I'm wondering whether I should change who I am. I mean maybe be more outgoing, friendlier."

"Oh Tigger, college isn't like high school. The campus is huge and everyone has better things to do. 'Sides, you have us and we'll introduce you to some of our friends here," Haley stated as she hugged me. "Don't go changing yourself if it's not on your own accord. We love you the way you are and you shouldn't change who you are to fit in."

I sniffed. "Thanks, Hales. I knew I could always count on you when I'm in a crisis." Told you I knew Hales would be the one to set me on the straight and arrow. This girl has years of experience under her belt. What's more with the training she had with her sisters and dealing with my twin brothers.

"You're welcome, Brooke. You know, I'm always here for you. I'm pretty sure no one will give you trouble, they all know how Luke and Nate will kick their ass," Haley related.

I smiled flashing Haley one of my signature dimpled smile. "They are kind of protective."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "_Kind of?_ More like, overprotective but we all know why considering the circumstances."

I nodded in agreement. "What do you think will happen if I fall for one of the guys here?"

Haley sighed wearily. "Well for one, your brothers are gonna kill the guy especially if he's a friend or part of the basketball team."

I frowned. "Wait, why especially so?"

Haley shrugged, "Um… your brothers kind of told off the entire squad to not mess with their kid sister at the last practice."

"They what?" I shrieked as I thought of all the ways I could give my brothers a piece of my mind. Gosh, why must they complicate things? Although, the more I thought about it I'm sure they must have their reasons. "Why would they do that? I mean no one's done anything to me."

"You know Luke and Nate. They like it better if everyone knows not to mess with you than to wait it out till someone does," Haley said as she rolled over.

"Now that I think about it, that's classic Luke, Nate behavior," I nodded absently. In high school, this was a common scenario and that's kind of one reason why people my year hated me.

-xxx-

"I'm so glad it's the weekend," Brooke said clapping her hands excitedly before dragging her brothers towards the mall.

Nathan huffed. "Brooke, seriously the mall?" He said as he reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled by his sister.

"Luke said I could pick the place," Brooke answered pointing to Lucas who stood beside her.

Nate turned to Lucas waiting for an answer, "Really, Luke?"

Lucas sighed rubbing his neck. "It's the first time the three of us are together and I wanted us to do what Brooke wanted. I just want to see her happy."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Nathan apologized strolling towards his siblings. "We cool?"

"You know we are," Lucas replied bumping fists with Nathan.

"Okay, now that we have gotten past that, let's head inside," Brooke said putting an arm around her brothers as they headed for the entrance. "Let's just look at some stores and maybe the bookshop before looking for a place to eat."

"Yeah, that's fine," Lucas and Nathan replied simultaneously.

"Can we stop by at the Nike store? Luke and I should get some new trainers."

"That's not a problem," Brooke informed as they took a leisurely pace strolling the ground floor.

"Since we're closer to the Nike store, why don't we head there first?"

"Sure, Nate. That's fine," Brooke answered as she let herself be pushed in that direction.

"Okay, let's go," Nathan said hurrying his siblings to the Nike store situated at the east wing of the mall. "Here, we are. Luke, look at those trainers?" Nathan pointed towards the display that shelved the new designs.

"They look great. Let's see what they have inside," Lucas suggested stepping into the store with Brooke.

"Yeah…" Nathan murmured as he walked in. His jaw drops to the ground as he looks at the marvelous display of trainers on the racks inside the store.

"Nate, drool much?" Brooke teased poking Nathan's side. "You look like you've seen a goddess."

"Haha… very funny," Nathan answered sardonically facing his sister. "I'm sure; you'll act the same too when you something you like."

"Probably," Brooke conceded. "But, I don't think my jaw would hit the ground."

Before Nathan could retort, Lucas sauntered over. "You guys aren't fighting, right? Coz it is too damn early for me to deal with."

Brooke grinned, "No, we aren't Luke. I'm just teasing Nate, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Luke. It's okay. Me and Brooke were just kidding around," Nathan placated. "Did you find anything you like?"

"Actually I did. That's why I came over," Lucas said as he showed them the blue trainers with white stripes running horizontally. "What do you think?"

"I say it looks like the team's colors."

Lucas nodded. "I know. I wanted it to reflect our colors, so it'll go well with the outfit." Besides the well-coordinated look he was going for, Lucas chose those colors as they were his favorite colors. His room is painted blue and he is normally dressed in blue or white. "What do you think sis?"

"It looks great Luke. 'Sides it's your two favorite colors."

"Yeah… it is. Have you notice how he doesn't wear any other colors?" Nathan quizzed Brooke.

"I do notice. That's why I've been buying him clothes of a different color. I think he'll look good in black or green," Brooke relented.

"Guys, come on. You know these two colors look great on me, so why all the hate?"

"Dude… Have you seen your wardrobe? It's only filled with blue and white and the occasional black," Nathan pointed out.

"Ooh... Remember his tenth birthday, how he nearly cried when Mom presented him with a maroon shirt and black slacks to wear to his party?"

"Oh yeah, can't believe I forgot about that. Luke didn't speak to Mom for an entire week," Nathan mentioned recalling the time Lucas kept silent whenever Karen tried to engage him in a conversation.

"Hey, I was eight, okay? I'm not going to keep a vow of silent now if I don't get to wear my favorite colors," Lucas huffed.

"So, if I ask you to buy this trainer, would you do it?" Brooke dared pointing to a pair of black trainers with red lines.

Lucas hesitated looking at the trainers in question. "Well… I wouldn't mind it but the one I'm holding looks better."

"See… told you, he's still the same," Nathan said sticking out his tongue at Brooke.

"He is, isn't he? Though, I have to agree that the ones he's holding sure looks nicer than that black one," Brooke answered thoughtfully.

"What about you Nate? Have you found the pair you wanted?" Lucas queried looking at his brother.

"Uh… Honestly, I haven't browsed through the entire store. I was looking at this display in front of you before you and Brooke joined me."

"Do you want to take a look or you just want the one on display?" Lucas inquired pointing towards the front of the store.

"I think he loves the silver ones with the gold lines on the rack here," Brooke supplied.

"You think?"

"Yup, I'm sure. I saw the way he looked when he saw them," Brooke answered as she grabbed the trainers from the rack in front of Lucas. "Here, it is."

"Why don't you try it?"

"Okay Luke," Nathan responded as he took a hold of the trainers from Brooke's grip.

"It fits perfectly," Nathan said as he wore the shoes. Nathan then walked up and down along the shop trying to ensure everything was well. "Okay, I'll take this. Let's pay and then see some other stores."

After walking for while looking at the various shops, the siblings stopped at Jim's Records. "I found it!" Brooke yelled showing the album to her siblings.

"What? NOFX album," Nathan asked looking astounded.

"Yeah, Rachel says she's been listening to this album and it's growing on her," Brooke replied as she flipped through the racks looking at other albums.

"It's you and Peyton, isn't it? I mean we all know Rachel loves pop," Nathan queried giving Lucas the evil eye. "I can't believe you've corrupted Rachel. My, what has the world come to?" Nathan said mockingly.

"Real mature, Nate," Lucas responded rolling his eyes. "I was listening to their album I borrowed from Peyton when Rachel came and she got hooked by the end of the album."

"Yeah, I believe ya," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Guys, can we just pay? Not everything is a pissing contest," Brooke said amicably ending the conversation before it took a turn for the worst. "Just wait for me outside while I pay."

Several stores later and a visit to the bookshop, the siblings were tired and hungry. "Let's find a place to eat. I'm starving," Brooke pouted.

"What do you suggest we have, Your Royal Highness?" Nathan piped as he curtseyed.

"Real funny Nate," Brooke answered hitting Nathan on the head.

"Geez, Brooke. It's just a joke," Nathan replied as he touched his head. "Isn't she being violent?"

"Nate, don't tell me you're a wuss," Lucas countered as he stood in the middle of his siblings. "Okay, why don't we just take a breather for now?"

"Yeah okay," Nathan replied a split second later once Brooke mumbled the same.

"I'm craving some spaghetti. Why don't we have Italian for lunch?" Lucas asked.

"That's fine," the brunettes agreed.

"Come on, let's go. I know a great place just some five minutes from the mall," Lucas answered as he hurriedly pushed both Brooke and Nathan towards the exit.

Five minutes later, all three of them were seated comfortably in a cozy Italian restaurant called La Bella's. "The place looks great. It has a homely feeling to it. You know, it kind of reminds me off Mom's Café before Mom closed it down to help Dad in expanding their Enterprise," Brooke mused.

"It does, doesn't it?" Lucas nodded in agreement.

Nathan took a sip of his Coke before looking at Brooke. "So, what do you think of your new place?"

"I love it a lot, Nate. I can't believe all of you were in it. When did Dad came up with the idea?"

"Remember the trip he took without Mom a few months back?"

"Yeah, I vaguely do."

"Anyway, after Dad attended to business he came by for a visit and we got talking. Next thing we know, Dad was scouring a place nearby for you. Dad wanted you to have all that you wanted within your reach. I'm glad he made sure Haley was in on the plan coz I wasn't sure and that's why neither of us knew each other's involvement until two days before you came."

"Guess, that's Dad. Always keeping secrets," Brooke concurred as she twirled her straw.

"What's your first class on Monday?"

"Umm… I think its Business," Brooke answered thoughtfully. "What about you two? Do you have classes all week?"

"Nate and I have Fridays free. Our first class is Political Science. But don't worry we all have the same English Lit class with Professor West later in the week," Lucas said as he placated Brooke.

"Brookie, would you join the cheerleading squad? Haley and Rachel are co-captains and even Peyton is on the squad," Nathan questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about it. I guess I should widen my horizons," Brooke amended as she stared out the window.

"We think it's a great idea. At least, we could keep an eye on you," Nathan agreed enthusiastically as the food arrived.

"The food looks delicious," Brooke commented as she grabbed her plate of homemade lasagna.

"Yeah, it does," Lucas replied as he took a bite of his pasta as Nathan added extra cheese to his fettuccini.

* * *

**End Notes: In the next chapter, one of the Winchester brothers will make an appearance.**

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. ;)


End file.
